A New Beginning
by lizzy.bizzy.1027
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are teens in love. Edward's 108 years old, but appears to be 17, the same age as Bella. A terrible accident occurs on Bella's 18th birthday that will lead Charlie, her dad, to make a decision that will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Part One

Edward

Preface

I never imagined having to choose between the one I love, and myself. But I've found a door, a way out. A way around making the choice. A way where no one wins. Even if it hurts the one I love, and if it is hurting myself in the process, I need to take it. My hands trembled as I walked forward, sacrificing myself.

Chapter One

SURPRISE!!

_Edward. _Alice's voice echoed inside my head, blocking out the sounds of the other thoughts.

We sat at our family's table in the cafeteria. I looked up at the ceiling, appearing to be looking at the cracks and water damage from the leaks in the roof. Only Alice knew I was shaking my head. I was hoping not to tip off the others.

_Are you sure you're okay? We haven't hunted for weeks, and I know it's hard for you, with Bella._ There was concern in her voice.

Again, I looked at the ceiling, and back at Bella. Alice knew what I meant.

Bella sat at our table, next to me, holding my hand. We weren't afraid of public affection, everyone already knew, and they were jealous.

The next day was Bella's eighteenth birthday, and it pained me to see her slipping into a depression.

"It's my birthday. Can I ask for one thing?" She started shivering as the Volvo came to a stop in the school parking lot. I took off my tan leather jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Anything, love." I said, hoping she wasn't asking for what I thought she was. She wouldn't be in agonizing pain on her eighteenth birthday. Not tonight.

"Tonight, no presents. No party. No celebration. In fact, mourn for me. I can't be happy. Not when I'm turning one year older than you'll ever be. That and…" she had an edge to her voice. "My house. Tonight. Be there?"

"I don't think I can do anything about not having a party. I'll meet you at eight, and then we'll have to leave at nine. Whether you like it or not." It pained me to say that. I kissed the top of her head, than got out of the car to open her door.

"What is Alice doing?" she demanded. We started walking to biology. She wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head on my shoulder as we walked toward the building. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"I've said too much. You know how Alice is. Alice gets what Alice wants. And Alice demands you be happy on your eighteenth birthday. I can't do anything about it. The last real birthday we've celebrated was Emmett's. Alice loves planning things."

Alice suddenly pops up next to Bella, acting like she'd been there the whole time.

"Yup. He knows me well. Bella, YOU WILL HAVE FUN TONIGHT!!! WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!!!" Alice was definitely determined that Bella would have a party and she would like it.

I sped down the wet road and pulled into Charlie's driveway.

Bella stood at her window, smiling down at me. I winked back and walked toward the front door. She wouldn't have wanted me to take the window. Not with Charlie home and probably watching my every move. After what happened six months ago, he doesn't really prefer me to be around Bella anymore.

I rang the doorbell and I could hear Bella yelling to Charlie, "I'll get it, don't worry…"

She opened the door and surprised me with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put one of my hands on her waist and kissed her back.

She took me upstairs and sat on her bed looking me right in the eye saying, "One more thing,"

"Anything, Bella." I said, trembling. She sat me down on the bed and kissed me.

"I don't know how to say this," she sounded embarrassed. Slowly, she started unbuttoning my shirt and kissed me again. With one graceful move, she was on my lap, my arms around her, rocking her back and forth, kissing her cheek.

"You know what I want to do. I believe we should wait. It's the one rule I haven't broken. It's the one rule I want to keep unbroken."

"But you said anything!" I hate it when she does this to me. She knows how hard it is for me to say no to her. "Can't you make an exception?! You said anything!! Please???"

"You know what I want. I sacrifice everything for you. This is ONE thing I want. Can't you at least let me have that?" She knows I absolutely hate saying no to her beautiful face, but she also knows why I'm saying no. I have good reason.

"Okay. But only because I respect you and love you. I'm sorry for arguing. Now you made me even more depressed." She felt guilty. So did I.

She kissed me again, getting off of my lap and laying the both of us down on her bed. She's trying to charm me into it.

"Bella," I said with a sigh. I sat her up on the edge of her bed. "You're not going to charm me into getting what you want. I'm sorry."

"Fine," she said, "but can you at least let me do this," she said, laying down again, kissing me.

"You're the only reason for me to stay," I said, putting my hands on her waist, "alive. You know I hate upsetting you, but we have to leave. Alice will be depressed if we don't go to your party within the next 45 minutes. Alice gets what Alice wants."

"Okay," she said, "let me get your leather jacket. Do you want it back?"

"Keep it. I'm sure you need it more than I do." I knew she would want it.

I opened the front door and walked her to my Volvo in the driveway.

"You kids have fun tonight. Oh wait, Bells. I have something to give you."

We walked back to where Charlie was standing in the living room.

Charlie pulled out a brand new digital camera with a small red bow on the top. He handed it to Bella with a big smile on his face.

"Renée wanted me to give you this," he said, pulling out a pink gift bag that had silver tissue paper sticking out of the top.

Bella slowly took out the tissue paper, and at the bottom of the bag was Victoria's Secrets pajamas. Underneath the pajamas was a pair of car keys and receipts for plane tickets to Forks, Washington.

"What are these?" Bella asked, holding up the receipts.

"Renée should be pulling in the driveway right about now," Charlie slowly started to smile, and pointed toward the driveway.

A yellow cab was in the driveway, the back door opened and Renée stepped out, looked through the window, then smiled at Bella.

Bella ran for it, ripping open the front door and grabbing her mother as fast as she could.

"Mom, I've missed you so much!" Bella hugged her mother tightly, almost suffocating her.

"I've missed you too, honey! I'll be staying here for a few days, since you're on fall break for a few weeks. We can spend some quality time together."

"I'll take the couch, Renée. You can sleep in my room next to Bella's."

"No, that's fine Charlie. I'll survive. I'd hate to impose on you."

"Don't worry, you're not. You're probably tired from the flight. You'll need a good night's sleep more than I will."

Charlie was generous enough to give is ex-wife his bedroom so his daughter can have bonding time with her mother.

"And," Bella's mother started, "I have two more presents for you." She dug through her purse and pulled out plane tickets to Florida. She handed them to Bella.

"Mom, there's three tickets. Whose the third for?" Bella sounded confused.

Renée looked at me, then back at Bella

"I thought you'd like it if Edward could come. Florida is amazing, Bella! It's so warm and sunny! You'll love it!" Her mother sounded so excited and happy for us.

"What's the second present?" Bella asked, sounding confused again.

"You'll have to bring the car keys with you to Florida and find out."

Renée smiled at Bella.

"I'm sure I will love Florida, mom. But Edward and I have to leave right now. His sister Alice is throwing me a birthday party at their house. I wish you could come." She sounded guilty.

"No, no. That's fine. This gives Charlie and me a chance to catch up while you're gone. You have fun now." Renée hugged Bella, then we walked to the car and pulled out into the dark street.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Happy Eighteenth, Bella

The car turned left onto my family's long three mile driveway, winding through the trees towards the large mansion.

"You'll be cooped up inside all day. I won't be able to see you very much. We'll have to lie to Renée about why you're inside. It wouldn't be fun for you." Bella sounded sad. Depressed.

"It would be fun for me. I'd get to see you happy, with your mother, having a good time. That's reward enough. I have a term paper due, anyway. That'll be my excuse for staying inside all day."

"I won't be able to see you." She complained more.

"Yes you will. Renée got us a suite in the Glover Hotel and Suites about two miles from her house on the beach. Two rooms in the suite. We'll be able to visit each other all the time. I know what kind of car she got you. Do you want to know?" I asked, hoping she'd say no. I didn't want to ruin it for her. Now I don't know why I asked.

"Tell me!" she said, getting more excited by the minute.

"I've said too much. She wants it to be a surprise."

"Come on. Please? For me?" she gave me the "sweet and innocent" look. Torturing me.

"No."

"YES!"

"NO BELLA! Don't make me angry at you."

"DAMN IT, EDWARD! Tell me what kind of CAR I GOT!!!" She swore and swore. She doesn't like surprises. She likes to know things.

"Damn it, Bella!! You made me miss the turn!! You know I'm not going to tell you, so there's no use in swearing." I hate it when she does.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong, inappropriate, rude, and mean. Please forgive me?" She was sincere.

"There's nothing to forgive, love." We both smiled. I turned the car around and headed towards our house.

"Forgive me? I shouldn't have sworn at you either. I feel terrible."

"All is forgiven. I love you." I could tell she meant it when she said she loved me.

"I love you too, sweetheart." We had to go up the drive again. Bella yawned, and drifted to sleep within a few moments. I held her hand and hummed her lullaby.

About twenty minutes later, the Volvo came to a stop in the garage a few yards back from the house. Bella's Chevy was still there from when Emmett had fixed the paint job and replaced the brakes.

I got out of the car and opened her door. I picked her up gently and carried her to the house.

Alice just about had a heart attack. It was already past nine forty-five.

I opened the front door to the house where everyone was standing there waiting for us to arrive. Alice had put hundreds of crystal decorations everywhere with candles. They saw that Bella was sleeping in my arms. I sat her down on the couch, held her hand, and sang for her. She woke up about an hour later.

"I know it's late, but we can still have a good time. Bella, open this one. It's from Emmett, Jasper and Edward." Alice handed her a small silver box with a blue bow.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Bella said. She opened it with slight hesitation. The box was empty.

"It's a new radio for your truck. Emmett's installing it now so you can't return it." Alice didn't want Bella taking back her gifts.

"Thanks." Bella did appreciate it, it's just that she knows she's getting a new car and she didn't want to upset Alice. She handed Bella another gift.

Bella took the tissue paper out of a bigger box with a Camcorder in it. The corner of the tissue paper caught her finger.

"Ouch! Paper cut." Blood dripped down her finger.

Jasper couldn't take it. Within a few seconds, Jasper was in the air about to land on the grand piano. I pushed him back away from Bella. I had to stop him.

I had pushed Bella back onto the table with crystal. Shards went everywhere. One flew towards Bella, cutting her arm. Blood poured onto the floor.

Everyone left except for Carlisle and Bella. We all held our breath, even me. He brought out an intensive first-aid kit to give her stitches, starting in the middle of her forearm, going all the way up to her shoulder.

On the way back to Charlie's, Bella couldn't stop apologizing.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so stupid enough to give myself a paper cut, none of this would have ever happened. Don't be hard on yourself. What happened with Jasper was NOTHING!"

"It was nothing compared to what could have happened. I promise never to put you through anything like that ever again. After I left the party, I called Charlie to tell him about what had happened. I said you tripped and landed on the table with crystal and a shard cut your arm. He's furious with me, of course. I told him it would be safer if you went to live with Renée in Florida. You would be out of danger. I'm sorry." I could see the tears building up in her eyes more and more as I spoke. By the time I was finished, she was sobbing. I held her hand, hummed her lullaby and kept apologizing over and over again.

"NO! If you really love mmmme, you'll ttttalk to Charlie and let mmmme stay." She was sobbing even more to the point where I started to get confused. It was hard to understand.

"Don't-ddddo-this-to-mmmme! I-ccccan't-take-it. I-ccccan't-sssstand-nnnnot-bbbbeing-with-you! You-ppppromised-not-to-pppput-mmmme-through-ppppain! Don't-mmmmake-mmmme-ddddo-this!" It was hard to understand her. She kept breaking out in sobs on almost every word. She had to take a pause between words so she could breathe. It tore me apart to see her being put through this kind of misery.

I wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks from her eyes and tried to calm her down. The car came to a stop in Charlie's driveway. I got out of the car and opened her door. I pulled her out and hugged her. I held her and didn't let her go. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Charlie was watching us through the window in the living room. All we did was stand there. Bella buried her face into my chest so Charlie couldn't see her crying.

Her tears soaked my shirt, staining it. But I didn't care. All I cared about was her happiness. But she wasn't happy. I had hurt her. And I can't take it back. Making her move to Florida wasn't helping things. Charlie wouldn't let her stay. He wants the best for her, but he doesn't know that the best for her is that she should stay in Forks. With me. I wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks.

I walked Bella to her door and kissed the top of her head.

"Promise me one thing," I said, hoping not to upset her even more, "keep yourself safe. Don't do anything stupid. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Goodbyes

Bella and I went inside and explained to Charlie that it was an accident and tried to convince him to let her stay in Forks.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN????!!!! YOU PROMISED YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HER!!!!! I CAN'T TRUST YOU WITH HER ANYMORE!!!!! HOW DO I KNOW SHE WON'T GET HURT WHEN SHE'S WITH YOU!!!!!" Charlie was terrified. I could hear his thoughts.

_I should've seen this coming. This is partly my fault. I should have seen this happening. After what happened six months ago… I wonder how Renée will react when she sees Bella's arm…_

"Oh, Bella! What happened? Are you okay? How'd Charlie react? What's happening?"

"Calm down, mom. I'm fine. I just had to get stitches up my arm. I tripped when I was at Edward's house and landed on this table with crystal decorations and a shard cut my arm. Charlie thinks it's best I come and live with you in Florida, to stay away from Edward. Can't you do anything?" Bella wanted Renée to talk to Charlie.

"I can try to talk to him. Maybe he'll change his mind." Bella's mother tried her best to convince him that Forks is safe, but Charlie has his mind set on Bella moving to Florida.

"Bells," Charlie started, "I know this isn't easy for you. It's not easy for any of us. I'm just doing what I feel is best for YOU. Not me, not Edward, not Renée. YOU. I'm doing this because I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I know that. I love you too, dad." Charlie hugged her and tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't want her to go, but he thought it was the right thing to do.

_I hate to see her in pain. I feel so guilty…_

Bella knew he meant well, but his intentions weren't right. She belongs in Forks.

Two days later was the day Bella, Renée and I were going to fly out to Florida.

Charlie wrapped his arms around Bella before she entered the gate and boarded the plane.

"Be careful, Bells. Don't trip on anything. I love you. I'll miss you. Call me when you land. Okay?" said Charlie.

"Of course I will, dad. I'll miss you to. It's only two weeks. I love you." Answered Bella.

"Be safe." Charlie's voice broke on the last word and a tear streamed down his cheek.

_My little girl is all grown up. I hate to see her go. I love her so much. It's lonely here without her. I was sad before she came to live with me. Now I feel happy. I don't want her to go. But it's the right thing to do. She makes me so happy and proud to be her dad. I'm so blessed. I love her so much._

Bella walked toward the gate, waved one last time, and left. More tears streamed down Charlie's face as he waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jacksonville

_I hope I get to know him better. I hope he doesn't give me the cold shoulder. I'll try to open up to him. After all, if Bells loves him, so should I… _Renée kept worrying that I wouldn't like her.

I took out a pack of gum for Bella and Renée as the plane descended. After we got off of the plane, Renée gave us a ride to the Glover Hotel and Suites. We checked into our suite and unpacked our things.

"I shouldn't have left Charlie. He's so lonely without someone there. He won't forgive me for running off. I saw him crying when I went in the gate to board the plane. It makes me feel guilty for leaving." Bella felt bad for Charlie.

"Remember what happened six months ago?" I said. Bella looked at the crescent shaped scar on her hand, then back at me. She nodded her head. "Remember how you think you broke Charlie's heart?" She nodded again. "Didn't he forgive you?" She nodded once more. "Don't worry. He knows you'll be coming back. For a little while. Than you'll have to leave again, but he'll forgive you. You're his daughter. You should listen to his thoughts. Then you'd know how much he loves you and why he is making you live in Florida." I hope I didn't make her feel any worse.

The next day, Bella and Renée went swimsuit shopping at the WaveSync surf shop next door to the hotel we're staying at. Bella came back, showing me her new bikini.

"I thought you hate bikinis?" I asked.

"I do. But Renée wanted me to have this one, and I didn't want to disappoint her. She thought it looked great on me." She sounded disappointed herself. She held it up in front of her in the mirror and frowned. "It's just not my style."

Bella was right. I was unhappy. I didn't want her to know that. It would upset her, which would ultimately upset me even more. I was cooped up inside, nothing to do but watch television. I had already finished the term paper.

The phone on the table rang. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Bella's voice echoed into the phone. "I'm coming back to the hotel. Renée wanted to go home and rest. I told her she could. I'm walking in the lobby right now. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too."

Renée and Bella went out to lunch later that day, then went to Disney World's Magic Kingdom the next. Before they knew it, it was time for Bella and me to fly back to Forks.

After we got off of the plane, we could see Charlie with our bags. Bella ran and hugged her father.

"I've missed you, Bells." Charlie smiled and got our bags for us.

"I've missed you too, Ch---dad." Bella smiled and took her bags. Charlie walked us to the cab waiting outside. He dropped me off at my house, than took Bella home.


End file.
